Nicknames
by Skylo
Summary: First drabble a series involving weird pairings. R.O.B. has an endearing nickname, and is determined to give Pit a nickname as well. Please forgive my dumbass-ness at the time I wrote this. I thought they called him "R-O-B" instead of "Rob". Im stupid lol. Exactly 1000 words! WOOHOO!


Nicknames  
-

_**PROCESSING**_

R.O.B. knew that what it called "observing" was what the others called "staring." Supposedly, staring was impolite. But that wasn't a logical way to think about it. No, R.O.B. recognized it as "appreciation". Yes, that was very accurate.

It noticed that some of the others in the Smash Mansion had started calling him "Rob", rather than R.O.B.  
Perhaps it was because the nickname was easier to say, or they were developing a familiarity to him. Or maybe it was a sign of the others ankowledging its social capabilities. Some who were not so kind called it simply "robot", and some who were kinder and truly saw it as a being with emotions went as far as calling it "Robert". Sometimes one of the humans would unconsciously refer to it as "dude" or "bro".  
These things went virtually unnoticed by the others, but to R.O.B., it held a high amount of significance. It make him almost feel...well...feel anything! The moments when emotion would stir within its circuits were few and far between.

But that was beside the point. Where was R.O.B.? Oh yes, "observing". Today it "observed" someone in particular, especially closely. The boy with the wings on his back.  
Human was something R.O.B. knew it was a far cry from, and on the opposite end of the spectrum was Pit. They were from two different worlds, it and he. Superhuman, that is what he was, R.O.B. knew. It had heard the term used to describe Pit once before.  
Pit. The name was almost humorous for him.  
_**  
Pit |noun|  
1. A natural or artificial hole or cavity in the ground.  
2.a. An excavation for the removal of mineral deposits; a mine.  
b. The shaft of a mine.  
3. A concealed hole in the ground used as a trap; a pitfall.  
4.a. Hell.  
b. A miserable or depressing place or situation.  
c. Pits: (slang) the worst. Used with the. "New York politics are the pits."  
5. A small indentation in a surface: pits in a windshield.  
6.a. A natural hollow or depression in the body or an organ.  
b. A small indented scar left in the skin by smallpox or other eruptive disease; a pockmark.  
c. (informal) An armpit. Often used in the plural.  
7. An enclosed, usually sunken area in which animals, such as dogs or gamecocks, are placed for fighting.  
8.a. The section directly in front of and below the stage of a theater, in which the musicians sit.  
b. (British) The ground floor of a theater behind the stalls.  
9.a. The section of an exchange where trading in a specific commodity is carried on.  
b. The gambling area of a casino.  
10.a. A sunken area in a garage floor from which mechanics may work on cars.  
b. (sports) An area beside an auto racecourse where cars may be refueled or serviced during a race. Used with the. Often used in the plural.  
11. (football) The middle areas of the defensive and offensive lines.  
12. (botany) A cavity in the wall of a plant cell where there is no secondary wall, as in fibers, tracheids, and vessels.**_

Pit |verb|  
pit·ted, pit·ting, pits  
1. To mark with cavities, depressions, or scars: a surface pitted with craters.  
2. To set in direct opposition or competition. "A war that pitted brother against brother."  
3. To place, bury, or store in a pit.  
4. To become marked with pits.  
5. To retain an impression after being indented. Used of the skin.  
6. To stop at a refueling area during an auto race.

[Middle English, from Old English pytt, ultimately from Latin puteus, well; see pau-2 in Indo-European...

R.O.B. blinked.  
_**Why gather so much information about the definition of his name?**_  
It didn't recall asking for that much information. It just came.  
R.O.B. returned its attention to the boy, who sat across the living room, talking and laughing with the other Brawlers. R.O.B. was almost certain it saw sparkles fly up into the air as Pit ran a hand through his brown hair. Maybe it was just the glare from the sunlight on his lenses.  
It studied him further. His pale skin resembled porcelain, shown off by the skimpy outfit he always wore. A gold wreath adorned his spiky hair, and his violet eyes were like the darkest depths of the ocean.  
_**Surely Pit's name does not describe him? He is not reminiscent of hell or misery, or any sort of hole or depression for that matter.**_  
Something fluttered inside the robot. Frustration and confusion.  
_**Who would give such a perfect being such a lowly name?**_  
Its processor began to malfunction, and this made its frustration grow.  
_**He deserves something better!**_  
Quickly, R.O.B. dove deep into its memory card, scanning for anything suitable.

8== D 8== D 8== D 8== D 8== D

"Pit?"  
The boy felt a small tug on his arm. Even before he turned around, he recognized the robotic voice, and shivered at the cold metal on his flesh. He turned.  
"Robert! How are you?" He smiled. R.O.B. let out its grating, metallic laugh. "I am good," it replied. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
Pit wrapped an arm around the robot's neck, almost as if they were great pals. "Of course."  
"You know how you address me as "Robert" though my real name is R.O.B.?"  
Pit's smile vanished. "Does it bother you? I'm sorry. I won't call you Robert anymore if you don't like it."  
"No, that is not it. I was asking if I could address you by a name that is not your own."  
His smile returned.  
"Yes, of course. What what you rather call me?"  
"Angel." R.O.B. answered.  
Pit's face turned a bright red.  
"Wha-Why?"  
The robot blinked.  
"It suits you."  
Pit recovered from his embarrassment and nodded happily.  
"I suppose it is."  
R.O.B. turned and began down the hallway.  
"You do realize the others will tease us of you address me like that?" he called after him.  
"What concern of it is mine?"


End file.
